


How Sam Winchester Saved the World with his Sex Life

by Mickey_99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel doesnt understand sex, Castiel is a Good Boyfriend, Castiel is a confused bean, Comedy, Dean is a good bro but also is enjoying his brothers embarrasment, Eating out, Fingering, Funny, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Kinda, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Non canon compliant, Prayer, Sam is a family therapist without trying, Smut, all archangels are alive again, as he should, but still a shit, cause you know, chuck is less of a shit, getting walked in on, hahaha, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, this is my christian minecraft server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Yeah I don't know how this fuckery happened or why it popped into my brain but your welcome I guess XDCas doesn't understand why human's cry out for God during the sex.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	How Sam Winchester Saved the World with his Sex Life

Castiel didn’t understand everything about human forms of communication. To put it lightly, communication was hard if not learned from a young age. But Castiel did know the weird habit humans seemed to have during sex. He’d heard it drift from inside Dean’s room time and time again.

“Oh God!”

“Jesus Christ!”

“Holy Mother of God!”

Castiel knew that humans tended to pray to his father during sex. An odd choice really. Cas thought the humans should be yelling out their partner’s name far more than some celestial being, his son, or the human mother of Jesus. He even inquired about it to Dean one day in the kitchen after the latest lady friend left the compound.

“If you do so good at the sex then why are all your female friends yelling out my father’s name?” Cas inquired looking at Dean with a straight face and unwavering attention. Dean hated that unwavering attention.

In the corner Sam made a choking noise and Coffee spilled across the table as it shot out of his nose. And Dean’s beer froze halfway to his lips as he stared at Cas, already uncomfortable with the entire conversation.

“What?” Dean says smirking and trying not to think about the fact that he was teaching communication of sex to an angel who he knew was fucking his little brother, “Are you not fucking Sam hard enough that he prays to God himself in thanks.”

Dean’s smirk grows even further when Sam chokes on his coffee again.

“I felt I did an adequate job,” Castiel says,” He moans my name relatively loud.”

Dean didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. In one way the angel had just called himself “adequate” in bed, basically insulting himself. On the other hand, he just had to hear about how Sammy moans Cas’s name. And on the other, _other_ hand, Sammy was hilariously dying of embarrassment and shock at the same time. This was an excellent blackmail opportunity, a hilarious comedy, but also a form of cold-blooded torture all at the same time. And Dean was just enough of a masochist to stay.

“Cas… Buddy,” Dean says with a smirk. He throws an arm over Cas’s shoulder and smirks at Sam who was covering his face with his hands and was red all over. “You have to do better than adequate if you are with my brother. Doesn’t he deserve the _best night ever_ time and time again. A night so good that he screams to your father thanking him for the gift that is you while you rail his ass so hard, he sees heaven.”

Dean could have sworn he heard Sam’s ears begin to whistle as the embarrassment overheated Sam past his boiling point. Cas on the other hand was not embarrassed at all. In fact, Cas was looking at his trousers, which now had a tent as he thought about what Dean was saying. Dean cleared his throat and stopped touching Cas as quick as possible, trying not to think about it.

“How would I make him thank God whilst I railed his ass so hard, he saw heaven?” Cas asks looking Dean straight in the eyes.

Dean pursed his lips, not liking the fact that the angel made direct eye contact with him while having a hard-on. “Well first things first- “

“NOPE!!!” Sam yelled standing up and striding out of the room. His face was flushed with embarrassment and arousal. Although he shoved down the second part as he strode into the bunker’s library in search of something interesting enough to remove the embarrassment. Finally, he settled into a chair and began to look for new cases they could go on, slowly the embarrassment drained away, forgotten.

And the conversation from that morning fell further and further back into his mind as the day went on. Sam would scan through cases and every now and then search further into one to see if it could be completely debunked before moving on to a new one. He eventually was joined by Dean, and he’s pretty sure Cas left the bunker at some point.

Sam allowed himself to get lost in the work. And eventually, he felt a hand fall upon his shoulder gently. Sam startled slightly and then smiled warmly at Cas.

“Is it time for Netflix in my room?” Sam asked smiling.

Cas nodded and grabbed Sam’s hand, awkwardly leading Sam back to the room. Sam practically groaned when Cas looked back and shot a very awkward wink to where Dean had still been sitting.

“Make him scream tiger,” Dean said with a sigh. His older brother didn’t even raise his eyes from the porn on the table in front of him.

“Cas, we don’t have to try anything new,” Sam says as soon as they get back to the room,” You’re the only thing with a dick that I have been with so honestly you are the best in that- “

Sam ended up being cut short by Cas picking him up and throwing him on the bed, the display of strength didn’t surprise Sam, but it sure as hell turned him on. Sam didn’t even have time to think because Cas snapped his fingers and Sam was naked.

Castiel’s eyes were attentive and stuck to Sam’s form. His finger’s twitched with a very human need to touch, and to feel.

And the look on Castiel’s face was unlike any of the faces Cas normally had during sex. This face looked driven, determined, somewhat vaguely constipated.

Sam’s breathing quickened as Cas strode forward and knelt overtop of Sam.

Most people were surprised when they found out Sam liked being a bottom for Cas. But there was something about the way Cas made Sam feel. The way Sam could close his eyes and just let go for once in his life, letting someone he trusted completely take over.

As Cas descended on Sam, Sam’s eyes fluttered shut. Lips closed around Sam’s nipple and Sam let out a groan and let his head roll back. Then lips were on his collar bone, then on his neck. Sam’s hands gripped the sheets tightly as Cas sucked a mark into Sam’s neck. Small whimpers made their way from Sam’s mouth. And Sam swears he felt Cas smirk against his neck slightly, before continuing to mark up the rest of Sam’s neck and chest.

Sam felt Cas’s hands roam his body, moving down slowly, Kissing the trail down to Sam’s cock. Sam’s breathing came out shaky and he covered his mouth to cover it up. But suddenly some force came out of nowhere and bound Sam’s hands back.

Sam’s eyes shot open and he saw a golden light wrapped around his wrists.

“You are only allowed to feel Sam,” Cas says. And then Cas is letting is tongue slide across his hole. Sam’s head falls back in pleasure. And a choked moan falls from his lips as Cas continues to eat his ass.

They had _never_ done any of this foreplay before. Not besides kissing.

Sam’s chest rose and fell, and he fought the urge to grind down as Cas’s tongue wriggled inside of him. Whimpers fell pathetically from his lips.

Finally, Cas let up and Sam breathed unevenly, trying to catch his breath, only to have Cas take Sam’s entire length into his mouth in one go.

Sam’s moan was borderline animal call. Fighting the urge to arch off the bed.

“Jesus Fuck,” Sam muttered under his breath. “Goddamn.”

_Damn angels and their lack of a gag reflex_.

Sam felt the way Cas’s throat swallowed around his dick, and it caused Sam’s knees to quake.

Cas bobbed his head up and down and brought Sam’s hands up to his hair.

Sam gasped and bent his legs, unintentionally presenting his ass as something to be taken. Cas slid off Sam’s dick slowly, allowing it to pop out of his mouth dramatically.

Sam’s chest heaved and his eyes opened again partially, just in time to see Cas spreading lube onto his fingers.

The first finger went in just fine. The prep wasn’t new, Cas made sure to do it every single time, stretching Sam out carefully. The thing that was new was the pace. Cas moved slowly. Fast enough to keep Sam interested, but no faster. Sam’s eyes pricked with tears.

_Goddamn that motherfucker. Fucking Dean. How dare he teach Castiel how to tease Sam._

Sam tried to continue his angry thoughts toward Dean, but Cas pulled him back by adding another finger and then continuing at the pace that had been previously set. Sam tried to grind down but then his hips were being held steadfast and in place, keeping Sam completely at Cas’s mercy. Fingers just barely brushed against Sam’s prostate, and he choked on a moan that swam its way into a pleasured cry as Cas licked at the tip of Sam’s cock.

Cas continued to stretch Sam out, every now and then brushing against Sam’s prostate and sending a wave of pleasure through the man’s body. Then Cas added a third finger and closed his mouth around the tip of Sam’s dick while stretching and pressing against all the right places.

“Cas,” Sam breathes. His eyes finding the clock and seeing that the foreplay had lasted them an entire hour and a half so far. But Sam was falling apart. Sweat streamed down his face. His entire body flushed and his cock straining. He was so close,” Cas please.”

Cas looked up at Sam. Sitting on his knees Cas took both of Sam’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders at the knees. Cas lubed his dick up and then pressed in slowly.

Sam’s head fell to the side and his eyes rolled back. A broken scream making its way out of his lips.

“Fuck Cas,” Sam muttered.

Cas smirked and snapped his hips forward, nailing Sam’s prostate of the first try and making Sam choke on his own moans.

Sam felt stars enter his vision and he shut his eyes and moaned. Screams of extasy ripped from Sam’s throat as Cas hit the target again and again.

Finally, Cas bent down, still drilling into Sam’s ass, “Go ahead Samuel.” Cas says. And Cas’s voice is what breaks Sam completely.

Head thrown back, Sam screams out in pleasure, “God Fuck, Jesus fucking Christ. God, Cas I love you so much.”

Sam’s arms fall as Cas snaps his fingers and releases the magic that was holding Sam there.

“I’ll go get you some water,” Cas says gently before leaving the room.

Cas sees Dean as he enters the kitchen and shoots Dean a thumbs up.

Dean only holds up a hand in response, “I know,” Dean deadpans. “I heard.”

“Yeah so did we,” Says a voice from the kitchen counter.

Both Dean and Cas spin to see Chuck, Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, and Lucifer sitting on their countertops. Amara was glaring disappointedly at the floor.

“I get prayers to Jesus,” Gabriel says nodding and flipping through one of Dean’s porno magazines,” I thought Samsquatch was in trouble, so I came running, only to find my little brother drilling the hell out of some nice ass.”

“I got the prayer to God not long after,” Chuck says reading over a stack of papers in his hand,” And I was curious about what was making Sam scream so loud, so I decided to pop in. I found Gabriel here and then made the decision to bring his brothers I had recently brought back from the dead so that we could talk.”

“Have you been here the whole time?” Dean asks annoyed.

“Ever since Sam sent up the prayer,” Michael says nodding,” On the bright side we have all come to the conclusion that we need to put aside our differences and stop blaming humanity for our issues.”

Dean looks at all of the archangels in a daze of shock.

“Are you saying my little brother’s sex life just saved the world?” Dean asks in disbelief.

“The view was rather inspiring,” Castiel says nodding,” I can see how these events would come about.”

“Oh, well no way,” Dean says turning his gaze onto Cas,” Wanna fill me in!?”

Castiel didn’t get the chance, because a very marked up Sam, wearing only boxers and an opened flannel limped into the kitchen.

Gabriel let out a low whistle,” Damn he destroyed your ass Samsquatch.”

Sam jumped and screamed. “Holy Hell!!!”

“Well it’s not exactly holy,” Lucifer’s voice came from behind Sam.

“Oh my God!” Sam says backing away and backing straight into Chuck.

“Yup but I prefer Chuck,” Chuck says.

“Jesus Christ!” Sam stumbles and then feels someone catch him before he falls.

“Really I’m just his messenger,” Gabriel says,” You know. Immaculate conception and all that.”

Sam shakes Gabriel off and runs over to Cas.

“CAS WHAT THE HELL!? WHY IS YOUR FAMILY HERE!?”

“You prayed to them during sex,” Castiel says simply,” I believe that was the goal.”

“Kinky,” Gabriel mutters.

Sam flushes a bright red.

“On the bright side Sammy!” Dean says holding up an almost empty bottle of scotch. “Your hot sex saved the world.”

[JOIN THE DISCORD](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)


End file.
